


Right or wrong ?

by Emma76



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma76/pseuds/Emma76
Summary: S'en était trop pour lui, il allait exploser de rage. Faites que ce sourire disparaisse des lèvres de l'acteur, sinon, il allait le cogner. Il remarqua un état similaire au sien à quelques centimètres de lui, et ayant été témoin d'une infime partie du regard noir que lançait Hugo à leur patron, qui arborait un sourire niais similaire à l'humoriste. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, au moins pour ne pas être trop tenté d'en coller une à Vincent, et il pensa qu'il serait plus sage de forcer son ami à suivre son exemple…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors je tente quelque chose, c'est la première fois que j'écris du Yann/Vincent, et c'est vrai qu'on ne penserai pas évidemment à ce ship, mais vous allez comprendre en lisant. Donc, j'attends vos avis,
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Et un énorme merci à trapdoorcab pour la correction et la bêta <3 <3 <3 !!!!!  
> (Son profil avec ses histoires: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapdoorcab/pseuds/trapdoorcab ;) )

S'en était trop pour lui, il allait exploser de rage. Faites que ce sourire disparaisse des lèvres de l'acteur, sinon, il allait le cogner. Il remarqua un état similaire au sien à quelques centimètres de lui, et ayant été témoin d'une infime partie du regard noir que lançait Hugo à leur patron, qui arborait un sourire niais similaire à l'humoriste. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, au moins pour ne pas être trop tenté d'en coller une à Vincent, et il pensa qu'il serait plus sage de forcer son ami à suivre son exemple. Il posa donc brièvement sa main sur le bras de son collègue, pour attirer son attention, avant de lui proposer :

-Je vais fumer sur le toit, tu viens ?

Il vit l'interrogation dans les yeux de son ami, et dirigea successivement son propre regard vers le bureau des deux derniers arrivés. Hugo compris, car il acquiesça et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent en direction de l'escalier menant au toit.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Avec Yann.

\- De quoi avec Yann ?

\- Le regard que tu lui a envoyé quand il est arrivé, ce n'était pas rien. Si tu avais des sabres dans les yeux, tu l'aurais décapité.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu me parles, Martin, je l'ai peut-être regardé méchamment, mais jamais plus qu'un autre qui serait arrivé en retard. Après tout, c'est notre boss non, il doit montrer l'exemple. Maintenant, si c'est tout, j'y retourne, j'ai du boulot.

\- Non ce n'est pas tout, et de toute façon tu ne peux pas repartir de suite, il faut le temps de "fumer" pour eux, t'es encore coincé ici avec moi pendant cinq minutes, minimum.

-… Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Toi aussi tu étais énervé contre Vincent quand il est arrivé. Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est un des principes de notre métier d'observer les détails je te signale. Donc qu'as-tu avec Vincent ?

Le sourire qu'Hugo affichait était perfide, il avait réussi à retourner le piège à son avantage avec brio. Mais il connaissait son ami, il ne se rendrait pas sans combattre…

\- Je suis énervé envers un collègue qui arrive en retard, qui plus est car il a retardé notre patron. Bon, maintenant qu'on a joué aux politiques, on peut parler sérieusement ?

\- …

\- Hugo… Embrasse moi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Discute pas !

Sans lui laisser le temps de lui répondre, Martin se jeta sur son cadet et le plaqua contre le mur à côté d'eux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

-Les mecs ?

Ils se séparent rapidement en entendant la voix d'Étienne, Hugo apeuré.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, mais alors pas du tout.

-Nan mais c'est rien Hugo, je suis surpris mais content pour vous ! À vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu. Bon, je vous laisse, désolé de vous avoir dérangés. Martin, Yann voudrait te voir dans son bureau après.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil en fermant la porte. Martin arborait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Putain mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça Martin ?

\- J'avais entendu des pas venir vers nous.

\- Et donc pour toi c'est normal de m'embrasser pour ça ?

\- On était censés fumer, et j'avais un plan en tête, sauf que je n'avais plus le temps de te l'exposer.

\- Génial ! Donc pour gagner du temps tu fais en sorte que toute la rédac soit au courant que tu m'as embrassé sur le toit, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait Étienne ! Et de toute façon, ça servira à mon plan.

\- Bon, explique toi maintenant, de toute façon c'est trop tard.

\- Ok. Bon d'accord, Vincent et Yann sont en couple, et ne s'en cachent pas. Mais si on réussit à les rendre jaloux, j'ai pensé ils viendraient vers nous.

\- Et comment veux-tu les rendre jaloux, dis moi.

\- Ils ont des petits faibles pour nous, qu'ils savent réciproques. Pourtant, ils ne font rien pour venir vers nous. Pourquoi serait-on obligé de les attendre ? Nous aussi, on a un fort lien entre nous.

\- D'amitié.

\- Oui, d'amitié. Mais, las d'espérer en vain une réponse de leur part, on pourrait très bien sauter le pas…

\- Martin, déjà est-ce que tu pourrais t'écarter et arrêter de me maintenir contre le mur ? Et ensuite, tu souhaites vraiment qu'on se mette ensemble pour les rendre jaloux ?

\- Pour de faux, bien sûr. On joue au faux couple, ils craquent, viennent chacun vers celui qu'il veut et on finit tous avec celui qu'on désire.

\- J'ai plus le choix je suppose ? Et encore une fois, pousse toi.

\- Non, plus depuis qu'Étienne nous a vu. Pourquoi je m'écarterai, babe ?

Un sourire mesquin trônait sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'Hugo.

\- Martin…

\- Autant s'entraîner le plus possible.

Puis il franchit les derniers millimètres de distance entre eux avant d'offrir un réel et profond baiser à son "ami" ; jusqu'à ce que leurs poumons les obligent à se séparer. Martin avait gardé son sourire espiègle, alors qu'Hugo était encore plus chamboulé (si c'était possible) qu'avant. L'aîné s'écarta finalement et partit en direction de la porte.

\- Je retiendrai que tu as totalement répondu à ceci, Hugo. À tout à l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2. Et encore merci à ma bêta lectrice d'avoir corriger les fautes et enlever les PDV, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Mais pourquoi diable Étienne leur avait-il dit que c'était voyant ? C’était impossible, puisqu'il avait lui-même pris cette décision quelques minutes auparavant, et qu'Hugo ne le savait absolument pas. Non, qu'on voit à quel point il bouffe son patron des yeux chaque jour, il voulait bien le croire, mais, avec Hugo, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il faudrait qu'il en parle au chroniqueur sportif de l'émission, plus tard. Eux, amoureux ? La blague, même s'il devait reconnaître que le strasbourgeois embrassait bien... très, très, bien.

Il toqua au bureau de Yann, qui l'autorisa à entrer.

\- Étienne m'a dit que tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui Martin. C'est pour ton dossier de voyage. Il a été accepté.

-D'accord.

\- Quoi ? Tu m'as quasiment harcelé pour que Laurent et moi acceptions ta requête, et maintenant que tu sais que tu vas partir, tu es déçu ?

Yann avait dit ça sur un ton agressif, comme s'il était en colère contre son reporter, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Surtout pour si peu. Même lorsqu'il l'aurait mérité, le présentateur avait toujours été plus que conciliant avec lui.

\- Pas du tout, c'est juste que... rien. Je suis heureux de repartir. C'est un sujet important qui mérite que quelqu'un se déplace pour en parler. Je pars quand ?

L'humeur de Yann sembla se calmer, son visage se radoucit. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer sur un ton ferme :

\- Demain matin. Ton vol est à 6h30. J'ai déjà prévenu Clément quand tu étais sur le toit.

Martin réprima un sourire. Il venait à peine de réussir à calmer son patron, ce n'était pas pour l'énerver à nouveau en lui faisant comprendre la justification de son sous entendu. Il se contenta donc de le remercier et de sortir du bureau avec l'épais dossier contenant les modalités du voyage. Par contre, une fois sorti, ses lèvres ne purent s'empêcher de se redresser en un sourire de satisfaction. Son plan marchait quasiment avant même d'avoir à le mettre en place. S'il avait su qu'il lui suffirait de dire qu'il était avec quelqu’un pour que Yann ne tombe dans ses bras, cela ferait déjà plusieurs années qu'il l'aurait fait. Pour être certain de sa théorie, en allant s'asseoir, il laissa sa main glisser sur le dos d'Hugo, qui travaillait à nouveau sur son ordinateur. Le regard de son patron, qu'il sentait déjà brûlant sur lui, s'intensifia, et il vit la rage dans ses yeux en les croisant. Il le vit retourner s'asseoir et même dire à Vincent de sortir de son bureau alors qu'il venait d'arriver à la porte. Définitivement, il avait eu une bonne idée. Il fallait juste que ça marche du côté de Vincent.

 

Hugo, lui, commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. Premièrement, son meilleur ami venait de l'embrasser. Deuxièmement, il ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui avait déplu. Et enfin, il avait même répondu à son baiser. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup, sans compter qu'Étienne les avait surpris, ce qui signifiait que la rédac entière devait être au courant, maintenant. Et la rédac, cela voulait dire les patrons également, et Yann.. Il déglutit. Bon. Il fallait quand même qu'il redescende et qu'il continue à bosser. Allez, ça allait le faire. Il n'avait qu'à pas répondre aux regards, rester concentrer sur son écran jusqu'à l'heure de l'enregistrement puis enfin rentrer chez lui. Et c'était tout. Très simple.

C'est bon, il avait traversé l'open space sans encombres. Quelques informations sans importance, les clins d'oeil d'Étienne, mais rien de particulièrement embêtant. Ça y est -enfin- Martin ressortit du bureau de Yann. Vu les regards furieux que lançait le présentateur au plus jeune, Hugo se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dir..

Pause. Pourquoi. Pourquoi cette main, Martin. L'alsacien ne fut que plus curieux quant à ce qu'il avait pu lui dire pour que son collègue ne cherche à l'énerver comme ça. Il le détestait. Pour avoir eu cette idée, pour l'avoir forcé à y prendre part, et surtout pour avoir cet effet sur lui. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal qu'il suffise qu'il laisse traîner sa main sur son dos pour le faire frissonner à ce point, lui couper la respiration. Ça n'irait pas plus loin que quelques caresses, de toute manière, donc ça ne devrait pas lui faire un tel effet !

\- Hugo ? Tu peux venir m'aider pour ma chronique, s'il te plaît ? À moins que je te dérange, bien sur.

\- Non, non, pas de problème, je te suis.

Il était en train de sourire comme un idiot, c'était certain. Mais il était face à Vincent, en même temps. Putain, Étienne. Il devait trouver une diversion, vite.

\- Wow, Pana Noël ! Monter sur tes genoux, c'est que pour les enfants, ou nous aussi on peut ?

\- Ho ho ho ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir sur les genoux de Pana Noël, mon petit. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Moi je n'est pas le temps, mais je suis sûr qu’Étienne adorerait avoir une photo avec le Pana Noël. Pas vrai Étienne ?

\- Euh..

\- Allez jeune homme, viens par ici, et en plus tu auras un gros cadeau !

\- Tu viens Vincent, on y va ?

\- D'accord.

Il avait parlé entre deux gloussements. Comment pouvait-on être aussi attirant en gloussant, sérieusement ? Il avait un problème. Surtout que, visiblement, Vincent ne l'entraîna pas vers son bureau. Non, non, ça c'était le local du matériel d'entretien. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit.

\- Chut, c'est bon. Wow, tu sais que tu es encore plus sexy à moitié dans le noir ? Quel dommage que je ne m'en rende compte que maintenant, ça aurait pu être utile plus tôt...

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes Vincent ?

\- Je te coupe le souffle? J'aurais vraiment dû venir ici avec toi plus tôt, décidément.

\- Vincent, s'il-te-plaît, lâche-moi.

-Tu ne le veux pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudrais même plus que ce qu'on pourrait faire ici. Allez, laisse-toi faire...

-Tu.. Tu as déjà quelqu'un...

\- Arrête, tu ne vas pas me rabâcher tout et n'importe quoi à son sujet ? Il m'a dégagé de son bureau car monsieur était énervé que son reporter ne soit pas descendu tout de suite du toit pour venir le voir. Et si tu savais le nombre de fois où il s'est permit quelques moments libertins... Pour une fois, je peux bien me faire un petit plaisir.. Tiens, mais c'est qu'ils sautent facilement ces boutons de chemise, à croire qu'ils veulent être enlevés pour que quelqu'un caresse le torse fin et musclé qu'ils cachent...

\- V. Vincent... Non...

\- Rien qu'à ta voix je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, donc laisse-moi faire, tout va bien se passer, et peut être que ce soir, après l'émission, on pourrait finir ça dans le confort de ton appartement... Chut, quelqu'un passe.

\- Salut Yann, à demain !

\- D'main.

\- Eh, Étienne, tu as vu Hugo ?

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand il m'a envoyé sur les genoux de Pana, et il partait aider Vincent pour sa chronique.

\- Il passe ce soir, Vincent ?

\- Non je crois pas, mais il s'avance peut être. Et toi, tu passes ce soir ?

\- Moi non, je dois juste rentrer chez moi et préparer ma valise. Faut que je parte à 6h pour arriver à l'heure à l'aéroport.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que tu cherches Hugo ! Une dernière soirée entre amoureux avant que tu partes en Laponie, c'est ça ?

\- Étienne, peu importe ce que tu veux croire, c'est tout nouveau ce lien entre nous, donc je ne sais pas si on peut déjà passer la soirée ensemble, ou si c'est trop tôt. Et de toute façon, je le cherche juste pour lui rendre son portable, je me suis rendu compte avant de partir que j'avais son téléphone, je dois bien lui rendre.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr...

\- Arrête avec tes théories bidons ! Bon, je monte au bureau de Vincent pour voir s'il y est, à plus.

\- À plus, Martin-tin !

\- Très drôle, ha-ha-ha !

Vincent ne le colla plus au mur, c'était un bon point, même s'il faisait froid maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce-que c'était énervant, deux fois dans la même journée ce truc ! Par contre, vu le regard qu'il lui lançait, finalement, il aurait préféré continuer à être collé contre un mur.

\- T'es avec Martin ?

\- En fait, c’est.. c’est plus compliqué que ça…

\- Je te croyais célibataire… Je n’aurais rien tenter si j’avais su…

\- Mais ce n’est pas grave ! Enfin, non, mais..

\- Attends, de quoi c’est pas grave ? Tu voulais lui être infidèle ?

Le visage de l’humoriste exprimait, en plus de sa surprise, une sorte de dégoût envers le brun.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu comptais l’être toi aussi, c’est pareil !

\- Je t’ai dit qu’il le faisait aussi, ça ne veut pas dire que je veux passer pour le salaud de service qui couche avec son ami en couple ! Yann n’aurait rien pu me dire, il me trompe tout le temps ! Mais toi, si tu es avec Martin, c’est sûr qu’il te sera fidèle ! Ce serait dégueulasse pour lui, si on continuait. J’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses sincèrement penser à le tromper, d’autant plus qu’il était à quelques mètres de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Le macônnais ouvrit la porte sur ses dures paroles, laissant derrière lui un Hugo esseulé…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, ENFIN, voilà cette suite ! Je sais que je suis BIEN TROP longue, et je n'ai vraiment aucune excuse pour ça, mais vraiment, je vais bosser uniquement (ou presque, mais ça vous verrez plus tard) sur ça ^^   
> Pour une si longue attente il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je planche déjà sur le quatre (je vais faire de mon mieux pour contribuer à notre survie sans Q) et surtout j'hésite encore sur quel sens prendre, mais BREF.
> 
> Allez, assez blablater, et bonne lecture, et à très vite^^

Yann fulminait dans le taxi qui l'amenait au studio. Il avait entendu la conversation entre Étienne et Martin. Son Martin. Enfin, le Martin d'un autre, maintenant. L'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse toucher Martin lui était simplement insupportable. Alors que ça devrait être pour Vincent qu'il devrait ressentir se sentiment de possession… Chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Même lorsque l'humoriste avait tenté de le rendre jaloux en lui avouant (alors que c'était faux) qu'il voyait d'autres personnes, il n'avait rien ressenti. Du moins pas autant que ce qu'il aurait dû. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Martin à ce moment même. Il avait eu assez mal face à l'aveu de Vincent, car il était habitué à ses remarques d'amour et ses caresses, mais comparé au sentiment de trahison qu'il avait ressenti en entendant l'annonce du couple de son envoyé spécial, ce n'était même pas des grains de poussière. Et dire qu'il allait certainement passer sa soirée dans les bras d'Hugo ! Lui n'avait jamais apprécié la relation amicale, presse fraternel qu'ils avaient, mais justement. Il pensait qu'ils se considéraient trop comme des frères pour former un couple, et qu'Hugo n'était pas un "rival" pour lui. Et c'était vrai, ils ne se battaient pas pour Martin, puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Le reporter était amoureux de lui, ça se voyait, mais il n'avait jamais été le voir, n'avait jamais tenté de l'embrasser ou quoique ce soit. C'était tout à fait normal que Martin soit lasse d'attendre en vain qu'il se décide à le rejoindre, c'était lui qui avait pris le brun pour un acquis, alors qu'il était évident qu'il ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Et maintenant, il payait le prix fort à cause de cette attente.

-Vous êtes arrivé, Monsieur. À tout à l'heure.

-Hum ? Ah oui, merci. À tout à l'heure.

Il sortit de la berline qui l'amenait chaque soir et rentra dans les locaux, la mine et l'esprit toujours grisé par ses réflexions sur son "non-avenir" avec le reporter. Il vit bien la manière dont Martha et Laurent le regardèrent pendant la répétition et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Il leur mentit en disant que ça allait, qu'il était juste un peu fatigué mais qu'il arriverait à prendre sur lui le temps de l'émission. Ses deux protecteurs s'éloignèrent en le regardant de temps en temps, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Martin était monté au bureau de Vincent, mais il était vide et éteint. En ressortant, il croisa justement l'humoriste, et lui demanda s’il avait vu leur collègue.

-Ton mec est en bas, près de l'entrée s’il y est resté. Excuse-moi maintenant, je dois rentrer chez moi.

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le frisé parler à qui que ce soit d'une manière aussi agressive. Lui qui d'habitude était toujours joyeux et gentil… Il était choqué de le voir dans cet état, et surtout se demandait pourquoi. Enfin, presque après tout. Il redescendît, toujours déterminé à trouver son collègue, et le croisa finalement dans l'escalier, sur le toit.

-Hugo ! Enfin, je te cherchais partout !

-Eh bien tu m'as trouvé.

-Ça v… Hugo, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est bon, je ne pleure plus et ça va, ok !? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

"-Ne me prend pas pour un idiot ! Même si je ne te connaissais pas assez pour dire quand tu es triste, j'ai des yeux quand même, je vois tes larmes !" Martin passa son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami et le rapprocha de lui. "Explique moi…" Mais il fut violemment repoussé par le strasbourgeois, qui s'éloigna de plusieurs pas après avoir retiré son bras.

-Ne me touche pas !! Ça a déjà posé bien assez de problème comme ça, laisse-moi.

-D'accord, d'accord, calme toi ! Je ne m'approcherai pas. Comment ça des problèmes ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Avec ton idée à la con, je viens certainement de perdre Vincent…

-De. Comment ça, le perdre ?? Le but, c'est justement de le gagner, avec son amour. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Hugo ?

-Il s'est passé que Vincent vous a entendu avec Étienne, et que maintenant il me déteste…

-Avec Étienne… Devant l'escalier ? Mais comment…

-On était dans la local d'entretien.

-On ?

-Il m'avais demandé de l'aide pour sa chronique, je l'ai suivi mais au lieu d'aller à son bureau il m'a emmené là-bas… Et après vous avoir entendu, je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse, alors je lui ai dit qu'on pouvait continuer… Et là il s'est enfui, en me disant que je le dégoûtais… Je l'ai perdu pour toujours, c'est sûr !

-Mais non.. On va trouver un moyen pour que ça s'arrange, je te le promets, d'accord ? En attendant, ce soir, je vais t'emmener te changer les idées…

-Euh… comment ça Martin ? C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en tes plans foireux-on en a une bonne preuve là-, mais… j'ai pas confiance. 

L'aîné sourit gentiment à son cadet en lui attrapant le bras pour l'amener vers la sortie.

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu avais fait pour me changer les idées quand Émilie avait rompu avec moi car je partais vivre à Paris ?

-Oui, je t'avais traîné de force à Disneyland, mais… Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça ?

Le châtain retrouva son sourire et pouffa derrière sa main en descendant l'escalier, au pas de course pour tenter de dépasser Martin, qui comprit le message et ils firent la course en rigolant. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Après une longue mais géniale soirée où le reporter fit retrouver son beau sourire à Hugo, les deux garçons rentrèrent dans l’appartement de l’aîné en rigolant, avant de s’affaler dans le canapé.

-Merci Martin. Tu as le chic pour avoir des plans foireux, mais tu sais bien remonter le moral.

-C’est tout à fait normal, même si j’accepte le compliment.

Ils rirent tous les deux du ton employé par le brun, puis changèrent de position pour se retrouver allongés l’un à côté de l’autre, la tête de Martin posée sur le torse d’Hugo. Ce dernier, par amusement et surtout pour embêter son ami, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, comme s’il était un chat.

-Mec, t’es sérieux là ?

Il protestait mollement, plus pour la forme qu’autre chose, à vrai dire c’était même plutôt agréable…

-Bah quoi ? Je t’embête petit chaton ?

Le reporter rit franchement, et se cala un peu plus contre son ami.

-Hugo passion casse-couilles qui revient pas vrai ?

-Tu me connais mieux que n’importe qui, my dear.

Un autre éclat de rire plus tard et les mains du blond quittèrent les cheveux de Martin pour entourer sa taille.

-Tu sais... À une autre époque, j'aurais énormément aimé qu'on soit comme ça. Pas comme maintenant, sans ambiguïté. Et pour plus que la simple « découverte »...

Hugo sentit son ami se tendre contre lui et il s'empressa de le rassurer.

-Non non, t'inquiète pas ! J'ai dit « j'aurais », « « à une autre époque », plus maintenant ! T'inquiète pas, tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas te forcer à quoique ce soit...

Le reporter se détendit à nouveau mais ne répondit pas avant plusieurs minutes, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le point de s'endormir.

-Peut être que, dans un autre temps, c'était réciproque... Mais je ne peux même pas en être sûr, j'ai l'impression que la seule personne que j'ai pu aimer c'est lui... Il écrase tout le reste...

-Comme je te comprends...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Eh merde ! Hugo ! Hugo, réveille-toi ! Je vais être en retard !

Le journaliste se réveilla en sursaut à cause de son collègue qui s'agitait à ses côtés. Il attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure, Effectivement, il ne restait pas assez de temps à Martin pour finir de se préparer ainsi que sa valise, et aller jusqu'à l'aéroport.

-Bon,ok, ok ! Calme-toi, on va s'organiser et tu l'auras, ton avion ! Ok... Viens, on va finir ta valise déjà.

A eux deux, ils arrivèrent à s’en sortir et Martin put prendre son avion, accompagné par son ami, avant que celui-ci rejoigne les bureaux de Bangumi, la boule au ventre de se retrouver seul face à l’autre couple…


End file.
